villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jessica Lovejoy
Jessica Lovejoy is the main antagonist of the The Simpsons episode "Bart's Girlfriend" turned recurring character for the next episodes. She is a bratty girl who however acts innocent in front of people. She is visibly the worst one from all Bart Simpson's girlfriends, as she eventually blames him for a crime she committed herself. She was voiced by , who also portrayed The Witch in Into the Woods, Chief Elder in The Giver, and Miranda Priestly in The Devil Wears Prada. Biography Jessica is the daughter of Reverend Timothy Lovejoy and Helen Lovejoy. She loves mischief and chaos, and can cross the line farther than Bart Simpson himself. Amongst boys who are smitten by her, she falls right into the role of femme fatale, and isn't afraid to use her charisma to her advantage and exploit the situation. She went to a boarding school, but was expelled for destroying school property, stealing collection money on Sundays and starting up fights with whomever she could. She was also Bart's girlfriend for a while. According to Bart's experiences with her, she wasn't afraid to dare him to skate down an extremely steep hill littered with truck accidents, and even pulled the fire alarm during the school day out of pure thrills. He also states that she has an IQ of 108, and that she's "like a Milk Dud, sweet on the outside, but poison on the inside." She went too far, however, when she stole collection money again and pinned it on Bart, causing the whole town to hate him. Lisa Simpson eventually brought her to justice by getting the townspeople to search for the money in Jessica's room. The search is a success, and despite the town finally believing that Jessica committed the crime, her father refuses to believe that she did the theft, as he continues to blame it on Bart, that is until Jessica admits the she did it. She was later punished by forcing to scrub the church walls, while Bart receives an apology from the townspeople for their misunderstanding. Despite the fact that she's a wicked, misbehaving girl, she does try to get attention from her father, who is seen not giving her a proper upbringing. But her father walks away like a coward rather than being a parent. She also explained that her behavior, in part, is because of her desire for attention for her father. The reason why Bart still hangs out with her, he never told on her not once, even when she framed him Bart still haven't told on her. Actually, Bart never tried to turn her in, as he still has a crush on her. However, Bart is too oblivious to see that Jessica is taking advantage of him and she doesn't really like him. She also appears in several episodes as a background character and in some comic books where she causes more troubles. As seen in the episode "Marge Gamer", Jessica is a member of a football team. Navigation de:Jessica Lovejoy Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:On & Off Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thief Category:Incriminators Category:Hero's Lover Category:Vandals Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Comedy Villains Category:Remorseful Category:One-Shot Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Related to Hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Insecure Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Kids Category:Psychopath Category:Weaklings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Non-Action Category:In Love Category:Abusers Category:Sadists